


First Kiss

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous comments have been disabled.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous comments have been disabled.

Scott presses his lips to Derek’s, not stopping to think about it twice. He’s surprised when Derek doesn’t pull away from the kiss –in fact Derek is twisting his fingers into Scott’s shirt to pull him closer. Derek tastes amazing but then Scott realizes how good Derek  _smells_. He smells earthy and kind of like leather and coffee –Scott likes it so much that he almost feels guilty for kissing him.

He tangles his fingers in Derek’s hair and keeps kissing him. Derek removes his hands from Scott’s shirt and lifts him up to sit on Derek’s lap because he craves closeness. When he’s sure that Scott isn’t going to fall off of him, Derek goes back to twisting his fingers into Scott’s shirt and enjoying the way that his lips taste against his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
